


those fucking bambi eyes

by CreepingSoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Nerd Simon Lewis, Pining Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Today was the day Jace c'mon, inhale, count to three, exhale, you can do it, it's just like a Band-Aid, get in, do it and get out.





	those fucking bambi eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasorteminhamenina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boasorteminhamenina).



_Today was the day Jace c'mon, inhale, count to three, exhale, you can do it, it's just like a Band-Aid, get in, do it and get out._

Inner pep-talk done with, Jace resisted the urge to crack his knuckles, instead he fiddled with the object in his hands. A small envelope completely blank, which was the current source of his anxiety. 

Finally, after some hesitation he steeled his resolve and resolutely opened the classroom door, immediately heads swerved in his direction and having noticed him they perked up, Jace ignored all this and instead made his way to the left side corner seat, where all you could see was a tuft of brown hair over the cover of some new-age comic. The whispering increased the closer he got, and they fell silent once he stopped walking. 

He took another moment to breathe in deeply and let all his nervousness out with his exhale, then with a glint in his eye, he knocked on the wooden desk. 

There was flailing and some minor cursing from the person seated so Jace took the time to look at him closely, _curly brown hair -he wondered how soft it was-, beautiful brown eyes framed by thick glasses and rosy lips which he knew hid the brightest smile_ , finally the boy seemed to have calmed himself and now peered up at him inquiringly with those **fucking bambi eyes** that were a staple of all things Simon Lewis, naïve, honest, and adorable as all get out. 

 

He opened his mouth to talk but the words seem to stick to his throat, a few more tries with no result and the silence turns awkward, Jace could feel his ears heating up and he hoped the flush was not visible, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and the steeled resolve he boasted of a few minutes ago seems to disappear with every second that passes.

 Simon opens his mouth and three things happen at once.

Jace slams the envelope on his desk.

The bell signaling the start of class rings.

And Jace Wayland, jock extraordinaire escapes via window the moment the teacher enters the classroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jace was currently moping about his failed confession, which his asshole family found hilarious, the only person who seemed appropriately sympathetic was Magnus Bane, his brother's boyfriend, who was a fucking gift sent by the angels for loving _such an asshole Alec yes I'm talking about you_. 

The self-deprecation he was currently drowning himself in was interrupted when his table suddenly went quiet and he spent some more minutes chastising himself until curiosity got the best of him, well -curiosity and his sister's bony elbow planted to his ribs. 

Grumbling while rubbing his side he sent a small glare to Isabelle, who was apparently losing control of her face muscles, who knew what that was all about. He was about to dismiss the whole thing as some Lightwood-Bane weirdness (when is it not) when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. 

He would swear until the end of his days that the sound he emitted was most certainly **not** a squeak _thankyouveryfuckingmuch_. 

 

That being said turning around to find his crush, Simon Lewis, King of all things Nerd, standing there with a smile that could rival the sun in its intensity was not what he expected after having resigned himself to avoiding him for the rest of his days. 

Time seemed to have stopped, and he didn't notice that he was holding his breath until Simon started talking.

"You know, normally when you confess your undying love for someone you're supposed to wait for a response", he sounded amused which was infinitely better to the pity Jace had imagined, "or at least that's what I'm told since it's never happened to me and the one time it did you ran out faster than Speedy Gonzalez", ah, the flush was definitely back, and he would make sure to smack Alec after all this was done, -he could hear him snickering above the rushing of his ears-, as if he was better when it came to Magnus. 

He didn't know where Simon was going with this, but he soon stopped caring once he found himself trapped between the table, Simon Lewis' chest and two surprisingly muscular arms, their faces inches apart and their breath mingled with each soft exhale.

Simon moved his head to the side and spoke against his ear, "Since you ran off before I could say a word then let me talk hm?",

he shivered and nodded weakly, causing Simon to hum again, "good, now I must start by saying that I've had a crush on you since the day I saw you smile, and I think **you** are the most adorable existence in the universe, you also have abs to die for and I would love to take you on a date where we can actually talk to each other, have a great time and at the end of the day I can take you home and kiss you goodnight,"

_**fuck** did he say Simon Lewis was naïve, because that's obviously not the case_ "then I'd love to have a second date where I can watch your smile all day and hold your hand if you let me and if you still like me after two dates, we can go on a third and if I'm really lucky maybe you'll kiss me goodnight, invite me inside for some coffee or tea, you like tea? I love tea, and when we're inside I'll tell you I'm not really thirsty and you'll ask me what I want, and I'll tell you and hopefully I won't go home for the night, what do you say?",

Jace was breathing hard by now and was sporting a semi which he was sure was noticeable to most of the people in the cafeteria that had made them the center of attention, but right now he _did not give one single fuck_ , because his crush liked him back and wanted to go on dates (multiple) with him, and he just got the best dirty talk (more like suggestive but it's all the same) that he's sure will fuel his fantasies for weeks (and maybe he won't need then in a few weeks at all), so he did the only thing that circling through his mind. 

 

He grabbed Simon Lewis by the fucking hipster scarf he was wearing and kissed him in front of everyone, his lips were slightly chapped but they moved in time with his, he felt one of Simons' arms leave the table and touch his neck, and he left a trail of heat as it traveled down to his shoulder, then his arm, until he found Jace's hand gripping his scarf and tangles his fingers with his own, he didn't get a chance to explore Simon's body, and it felt all too soon when they had to come apart for air. 

All around he could hear people whistling and shouting encouragements at them, but he could only focus on those deep brown eyes, **fucking bambi eyes** , that were gazing onto his own. 

And all he could think was that despite not having been able to touch Simon's hair and determine if it was as soft as it looked, he would have many opportunities in the future if he so wished. 

So once again he steeled his resolve and the words did not stick to his throat this time when he uttered a simple "Would you go on a date with me?"

 

* * *

 

 

(They did go on the three dates (and many more after that, so much that they stopped counting), and Simon certainly did **not** go home that night.

And if years later someone asks Jace how he fell in love, all he would say was _"those fucking bambi eyes"_ , while beside him Simon smiled that smile that could rival the sun)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this late and I apologize profoundly. 
> 
> This past two weeks have been fucking hell irl, and I've had some personal problems (anxiety & isolation), but all's kinda okay rn, so anyways my flight got cancelled and i had to get another one to my relatives house so the date I was supposed to post this and my other jimon gift were delayed (i hate airports, they're the devils residence i swear)
> 
> (You cannot imagine how hard it is to find Wi-Fi in a small town fml) 
> 
> That being said I hope you could enjoy this, if I could brighten your day just a little that's fantastic <3


End file.
